Antiperspirant compositions for controlling sweating are well known in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,986 shows zirconium-aluminum-polyol buffered antiperspirant water soluble complexes. The complexes are satisfactory for use in any of the wide variety of conventional antiperspirant forms, including lotions, creams, roll-ons, hydro-alcoholic aerosol sprays, power-in-oil sprays, as well as manually pumped hydro-alcoholic sprays. U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,155 illustrates basic aluminum bromide compositions and methods useful as astringents or antiperspirants. The invention is superior to the conventional aluminum chlorhydroxide or basic aluminum chloride in that it is compatible with conventional aerosol propellants, and requires little additional treatment or modification before incorporation into an antiperspirant composition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,710 discloses antiperspirant compositions including 30% by weight of aluminum chlorhydrate, 68% by weight of ethanol, and 1.5% by weight of a long chain fatty acid, myristic acid. The invention contains relatively high levels of ethanol to promote quick drying after application to the skin, and which have good levels of antiperspirant efficacy.
As useful as the aforementioned antiperspirant compositions may be, they are not effective against excessive perspiration. Many people suffer from hyperhidrosis, which in simple terms, can be defined as overly active sweat glands stimulated by the sympathetic branch of the autonomic nervous system. This is the part of the nervous system which releases perspiration throughout the body. This is the body's natural method of cooling itself down during active periods or exposure to warm conditions. A person with hyperhidrosis experiences uncontrolled sweating and/or blushing. Those who suffer from this condition are faced with major challenges every day, and find it difficult to interact socially. They are often afraid to shake hands or perform any task which would bring them into close contact with others. First impressions play an important role in our society and in the work place. A wet clammy handshake can leave a poor and lasting impression. This can be very detrimental during that important meeting, job interview, ultimately hindering your career and relationship with others. Other symptoms of hyperhidrosis are:
General: PA0 Industrial: PA0 Health Industry: PA0 Sports:
Washing or wiping hands constantly PA1 Hiding hands under the dinner table PA1 Fear of touching another person or holding hands PA1 Exchanging money or other items in public PA1 Avoiding manicures or pedicures PA1 Difficulty with a neck tie PA1 Difficulty wearing make-up PA1 Wet hair, eyes burning due to sweat PA1 Handling or smudging of papers PA1 Uncomfortable playing a musical instrument PA1 Unable to swing a golf club or baseball bat PA1 Anxiety, difficulty concentrating PA1 Problems caused by prolonged use of work gloves PA1 Handling tools and heavy objects PA1 Nurses and Doctors who suffer from reactions caused by surgical gloves PA1 As the body heats up during physical activities, sweat is produced. This can cause problems with the ability to handle balls and other sports equipment. PA1 a. denatured ethyl alcohol; PA1 b. hydrophobic silica; PA1 c. a monoethyl ester of the copolymer of methyl vinyl ether and maleic anhydride in ethanol; PA1 d. iso-octahexacontane; PA1 e. octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane; and, PA1 f. hydroxypropylcelluose.